Irresistível
by Bellia Lokki
Summary: Após flagrar MdM com uma serva, um magoado Afrodite decide q vai se afastar do canceriano mulherengo, mas acaba percebendo q essa é uma tarefa mais difícil do que ele imaginava... EDITADO


Sumário: Após flagrar MdM com uma serva, um magoado Afrodite decide q vai se afastar do canceriano mulherengo, mas acaba percebendo q essa é uma tarefa mais difícil do que ele imaginava...

Disclaimer: Obviamente eu não possuo Saint Seiya... vcs acham mesmo que se eles fossem meus eu estaria escrevendo fics? Fala sério! Eles pertencem a Kurumada, Bandai... esse povo aí.

" " são os pensamentos do personagem

"Mas o que é isso?"

A noite estava caindo e Afrodite resolvera fazer uma "visitinha" ao cavaleiro da 4ª casa zodiacal. Ele e Carlo, ou Máscara da Morte como preferia ser chamado, vinham tendo esses encontros noturnos já há algum tempo, não era nada sério... para Carlo! Afrodite era apaixonado pelo canceriano mas o conhecia muito bem para saber que, se quisesse conquistar o outro cavaleiro, não poderia agir de acordo com seus sentimentos. E sabia também que aquela cena se desenrolando bem diante de seus olhos não era tão surpreendente assim, já tinha acontecido outras vezes e aquela com certeza não seria a última. Mas nunca deixava de doer. O fato de não ser a primeira vez que flagrava Carlo com uma mulher não tornava as coisas mais fáceis, muito pelo contrário.

Sentindo uma raiva absurda, Afrodite voltou para seu templo. "Agora já chega! Eu não agüento mais! Se ele ainda não se apaixonou por mim, não vai ser agora que vai, e quer saber? Já cansei de ser tratado desse jeito. Quando aquele cretino quiser alguém pra saciar suas vontades, que vá correndo pra suas negas! Se bem que o idiota já está fazendo isso! Não dá mais, eu desisto! Nunca mais vou me deixar envolver por aquele italiano maldito, NUNCA!" E pisando forte subiu os degraus restantes para chegar na última casa.

Uns dias depois

Observava distante na arena câncer treinar com Shura. "Maldito! Depois de tudo que ele me fez eu não consigo deixar de pensar nele... só pode ser doença, não é possível!". Mas não conseguia desviar o olhar do italiano. Ainda Amava-o. Sabia de todo sofrimento pelo qual passaria insistindo nessa paixão mas não podia evitar, o maldito tinha entrado em seu coração e mente e se recusava a sair.

Carlo era um conquistador. Apesar do comportamento cruel, era mestre quando o assunto era sedução. Peixes sabia que ele tinha várias amantes mas que nenhuma passava de uma noite ou duas, claro, afinal ele não ia arriscar sua liberdade! Já tinha se deitado com várias mulheres do santuário, amazonas e servas, e sua lista de "vítimas" não parava de crescer. Era lindo, extremamente sexy... irresistível, e o pior é que sabia do poder que exercia sobre os outros. E Afrodite sabia disso também. Sabia ainda, que nunca conseguiria fazê-lo largar sua vida de garanhão, não importando o quanto tentasse... era inútil! Mas mesmo assim ele não estava disposto a desistir, afinal ele era Afrodite de Peixes, o cavaleiro mais belo. Aquelas franguinhas nem se comparavam a ele. E se elas achavam que ele ia deixar seu italiano pra elas, estavam muito enganadas!

Apesar da onda de otimismo que o invadiu, o pisciano sabia bem que mesmo que quisesse desistir, não conseguiria. Não teria forças suficientes para resistir ao canceriano, negar sua companhia quando este o procurasse.

Nesse momento percebeu o olhar intenso que o objeto de seu desejo lançava em sua direção. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando viu os lábios do canceriano se curvarem ligeiramente num sorriso sedutor que sabia muito bem o que significava. Hesitou por um momento, mas ao olhar novamente para o outro cavaleiro se decidiu. Encaminhou-se para seu templo, tinha que estar maravilhoso à noite.

Afrodite sabia das conseqüências e iria encará-las como o cavaleiro de Atena que era. Sabia que não deveria, tinha prometido a si mesmo que nunca mais cairia nas garras daquele homem, mas naquele momento se rendia aos encantos do canceriano. Receberia-o de braços abertos, mesmo sabendo o que viria junto. Tinha plena consciência da situação em que estava se metendo, mas não se importava.

Aquele italiano maldito o deixava louco!

Comentários da autora:

Aeee, minha primeira fic!

Bem sei que não tá nenhuma maravilha, mas eu sempre quis escrever sobre meus amados cavaleiros e agora finalmente tomei coragem! Não espero agradar a gregos e troianos, mas espero que os fãs desse casal fiquem satisfeitos com o resultado, assim como eu fiquei. Pra fazer a fic eu me inspirei na música do _No Doubt_, _Bathwater_ que eu amoooo. Oh sim! Eu também "roubei" o nome do MdM da Pipe sensei, aliás, ele agora pra mim se chama Carlo e acabou. Também sei que a idéia não é lá muito original, mas fazer oq?

Agora chega de blá, blá, blá.

Bom, essa fic eu escrevi ano passado e era pra ter continuação masssss eu ainda não terminei... ser perfeccionista é um problema muuuuito sério! Editei isso aqui porque agora não pode ter mais letra de música, mas isso todo mundo já sabe... é isso aí, quem sabe um dia eu coloco aqui a continuação. Bye


End file.
